1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to on-line communication networks, and particularly to interpersonal communications on such networks.
2. Description of Related Art
An important aspect of an “online” system, such as the proprietary system operated by America Online, Inc. (AOL) or the public Internet system, is knowledge of the people/users/processes on that system and a methodology for communicating with them through some selected protocol. When a person “logs on” to a network system, they are in effect identifying themselves to the system and announcing their presence. On most systems, this presence is unique to every user who is on the system. For example, on the AOL network this presence is known as the “screen name”, but on other systems it could be an Internet Protocol (IP) address or some other unique identifier.
An Internet Service Provider (ISP) is, in a sense, an online system because every user has an associated IP network address and may also have a user id and password. There can also be a hierarchy of logon systems, where an ISP is used to connect to a first network, and then once connected the user can log on to another system with a different identity. These secondary systems can be in parallel (i.e., a user connects to an ISP and then logs on to multiple systems), or a combination of parallel and hierarchical (i.e., a user logs on to multiple systems in parallel once connected to the ISP, and then from one of those parallel systems logs on to yet other systems. Thousands to millions of users may be accessing such complex networks at any point in time.
A problem with networks on any size is tracking personal relationships and maintaining knowledge of the people/users/processes on that system. In the AOL network, a user could use a LOCATE function to inquire from the system if another user was currently logged into the system. In the CompuServe network, a user can use a more limited “WHO'S HERE” function to determine who is present in a forum conference.
The present invention addresses the problem of tracking personal relationships and maintaining knowledge of the people/users/processes on that system with a unique way of establishing and maintaining user definable on-line co-user lists.